megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dream☆Catcher
Dream☆Catcher is a duet song by Tsubasa Oribe and Eleonora Yumizuru in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. It's sung by their voice actors Inori Minase and Ayane Sakura. Lyrics Japanese 夢の途中　キミに夢中 近づいてきて 会いたいけど　まだ会えない私のお月様 窓の外たくさんの　星層光る 月へと導く　空の標識 夜空浮遊してるような　不思議な魅力 流れ星がほら　ウィンクしてくれる 鳴り止まない目覚まし 夢と現実の間 無重力 夢の途中　キミに夢中 近づいてきて 待って　まだ消えないでよ そばで輝いていて 行きたい　まだ行けないみたい 夜空の向こう 会いたいけど　まだ会えない 私のお月様 叶えてよお月様 真っ直ぐに見えていたのに 歩いてみたら デコボコクネクネ　到着はどこだ 恋も友情も大切な　女の子事情 メモリー足りない　みたいパンク 寸前ね 朝になればもう少し 夜には妄想開始 繰り返し 夢の途中　キミに夢中　追いかけっこね 黄金色　照らす未来　ずっと導いていて 行きたい　まだ行けないみたい　月の裏側 大嫌い　やっぱり好き 私のお月様 ざわめきでため息　れてるブランコみたい 後ちょつと近づけば いいなあ・・・ ひとつふたつ泳ぐ　星に願いを 夜空まで手を伸ば　せばもう届きそうなのに 月面旅行したみたいな　浮遊したいな 微笑むのは月うさぎ　そばで見守っていて 夢の途中　キミに夢中　近づいてきて 待って　まだ消えないでよ　そばで輝いていて 行きたい　まだ行けないみたい　夜空の向こう 会いたいけど　まだ会えない 私のお月様 叶えてよお月様 Romaji Yume no tochuu kimi ni muchuu Chika zuitekite Aitai kedo mada aenai Watashi no otsukisama Mada no soto takusan no hoshikuzu hikaru Tsuki e to michibiku sora no hyoushiki Yozora fuyuu shiteru you na fushigi na miryoku Nagareboshi ga hora uinku shite kureru Nariyamanai mezamashi yume to genjitsu no aida Mujuuryoku Yume no tochuu kimi ni muchuu Chikazuite kite Matte mada kienaide yo Soba de kagayaite yo Ikitai mada ikienaimitai Yozora no mukou Aitai kedo mada aenai Watashi no otsukisama Kanaete yo otsukisama Massugu ni mieteta no ni Aruite mitara Dekoboko kunekune touchaku Wa doko da Koi mo yuujou mo taisetsu na onna no ko jijou Memorii tarinai mitai panku Sunzen ne Asa ni nareba mou sukoshi Yoru ni wa mousou kaishi Kurikaeshi Yume no tochuu kimi ni muchuu Oikakekko ne Ougon iro terasu mirai zutto michibiite ite Ikitai mada ikenai mitai tsuki no uragawa Daikirai yappari suki Watashi no otsukisama Zawameki de tameiki yureteru buranko mitai Ato chotto chikazukeba ii naa... Hitotsu futatsu oyogu hoshi ni negai wo Yozora made te wo nobaseba mou todokisou na no ni Getsumen ryokou shita mitai na fuyuu shitai na Hohoemu no wa tsuki usagi soba de mimamotte ite Yume no tochuu kimi ni muchuu Chikazuite kite Matte mada kienaide yo Soba de kagayaite ite Ikitai mada ikenai mitai Yozora no mukou Aitai kedo mada aenai Watashi no otsukisama Kanaete yo otsukisama English In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you But you're still far up above I just want to see, but you're just out of reach I need you my lunar one true love Out the window, I can see the stardust Shining like a field of light They're all signs leading me to you Paths leading across the night What's this feeling? There's just nothing like it I'm floating across the sky Shooting star passing next to me Winking till we say goodbye My alarm just won't let me be Between dream and reality Zero gravity In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you But you're still far up above Hey, wait, I know, I just can't let you go Stay with me a little longer, love And I want to fly, but I can't even try Far beyond the night above... I just want to see, but you're just out of reach I need you, my lunar one true love Please grant my wish, my lunar one true love Trivia *Aside from Fire Emblem ~Drama’s Light~, this is the only song that Eleonora Yumizuru sings. This is because she is an actor for Fortuna Entertainment , rather than an idol. *The Cocktail Dress outfits that Tsubasa and Eleonora wear in the MV could be a reference to Splatoon's Squid Sisters. The outfits are neon pink and neon green with black and white accessories, nearly symmetrical to each other, and have matching fascinators. *This song was featured in the game Fire Emblem Heroes, in the Tap Battle event Illusory Dungeon: Wings Carry Me for Floors 20-40. Category:Songs Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE